Vroom: The Drama. Chapter Ten
Erin had not talked to Matt since the incident a couple days ago. He would try and talk about what happened, but she did her best to avoid him. She was going to France in a couple of days anyway, and maybe the week away would be good for the both of them. After Erin had thought that there was no way out, she had been saved by Brandon calling the house. Matt always picked up the phone when Brandon was calling, no matter what. He was a one of Matt's best friends but he didn't go to Rassilon. Matt always picked up because one day he was busy and he didn't. Brandon and Matt then got into an argument for almost two weeks about it, and Matt certainly didn't want a repeat of that. As Matt reached for the phone on his shelf, Erin lay on the bed limp. She couldn't believe that a simple phone call had stopped the beast that was just restraining her. Erin knew this was her only chance to stop what was happening, so when Matt answered his phone, she sprinted out of the room. Matt called after Erin as she ran down the stairs but by the time she was able to figure out how to unlock his front door, Matt had caught up with her. With the phone still in his hand he demanded why she was running. "I can't do this Matt," she yelled back at him. Tears were running down her face as she clutched the metal door knob. "Erin... you don't have to if you don't want to," Matt said as he placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "NO, I TOLD YOU TO STOP," she hollered at the top of her lungs. She shrugged his hand off of her shoulder and opened the door. Matt tried to grab her wrist but she didn't want to have anything to do with him. Not until Erin had sprinted a few blocks away from Matt's house did she slow down. She knew that she was probably far enough that he wouldn't be able to catch up with her but it was not until then she realized how far she was from her own house. And she had left her shirt at his house along with all her other belongings. So there Erin was, with her bra on in public and at least 30 blocks away from her own house. She tried to hide herself but there really was nothing she could hide behind. Erin thought about maybe going back for her shirt but she was too embarassed to go back. Maybe she could call someone to pick her up. Erin took out her phone and went down her contact's list. Who could she call to come and pick her up? Bridget, she tried to call her but after a few rings the phone went to her sister's preppy voice on voicemail. Crap, now what. She didn't want to call Henri because this was way to weird. Besides, he would probably be on Matt's side somehow. Everyone else on her contact's list were not close enough friends to ask them to pick her up in this state. The only person she could think of to call was Opti. She had no choice, she couldn't stay outside like this. She needed to get home, soon. Erin quickly dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. After the fourth ring, she heard his voice on the other line. "Opti?" "Larin? Is that you?" "Yeah, I'm in a bit of a situation... Do you think you can come and help me please?" she said. "Are you hurt? What's wrong?" "I'll explain to you later," Erin replied. "Just please come and get me." "Okay, where are you?" Opti said. Erin read off the street to Opti. "Okay, I'm coming right away." *** Ahhhhh. This was excrutiatingly painful right now, but yet, so pleasurable at the same time. How could something that seemed so horribly twisted and sick, be one of the best things that Kevin had ever felt? He twisted it around and around, and squeezed even more. He wanted every last stinging drop so that this could be the fullest experience possible. This was way better than normal masturbation. It gave the experience an edge, something that really it over the top. Kevin would do this all the time if he could; but he had to restrict himself to only once a week. He didn't want his mother to become suspicious of what he was doing. It's bad enough to have your mom walk in on your while you're normal masturbating, but this, this would probably cause his mother to go into cardiac arrest if she ever saw him. He threw the first half of the lemon into his garbage can; that peel was bone dry now. He took the other half from of his desk. It glistened in the sunlight coming from the bathroom window. He loved starting with a new half, it was always the best part. That was when the most lemon juice dripped out. Plunging himself into that half of the lemon gave him the feeling of plunging into the soft velvety walls of a real girl. Although he didn't know what a real girl felt like- this lemon was probably the next best thing. Besides, a lemon couldn't get pregnant, so he didn't have to wear a condom with the lemon. He squeezed the lemon more and more until he felt like he was ready. The stinging of the juice was almost unbearable now but he had to keep going, he had to finish off with the lemon. And as the hollowed out lemon peel filled up, Kevin could not be happier in his life.